


Not Another Alien Green Card Marriage

by yo_translation



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventures of Two Bored Millennial Municipal Employees, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers Thor/Modern Loki, Best Friend Thottery, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Loki and Bucky Best Friend Tour, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Avengers (2012), Thor is a Himbo
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: 「親愛なるみなさん、」うんざりしきった表情の治安判事が告げた。「本日、我々はこちらの男性とこちらの、ええと、北欧の神の神聖なる…婚姻のために集まりました。」*ビフレストが壊れ、地球に漂着したソーは、公式な許可なくシールドで働いていた。ロキはその夜泥酔し、可哀想なほど欲情していたせいで、巨漢のおバカなスーパーヒーローと、グリーンカード＝永住ビザ取得のための結婚を承諾してしまう。それはただのミスでしかなく、なぜならソーがいくら燃えるほどホットでも、アベンジャーズはマンハッタンを破壊し続けるし、ロキのアパートは不幸な改装に見舞われるし、アメリカ政府は多すぎるペーパーワークを要求してくるからだ。しかも、ロキは自分の仕事が嫌いで、親友がキャプテン・アメリカと恋に落ちている。こんなことはロキにしか起こらない。もし誰かがそうしていいと言うなら、ロキはただ昼寝をしていたかった。なのになぜか、前髪まで作ってしまうのだった。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Not Another Alien Green Card Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Another Alien Green Card Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601131) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 



> 訳者補足: ロキとバッキーは「ミレニアル」と呼ばれる世代という設定。2000年代に成人あるいは社会人になる世代。 1980年代から2000年代初頭までに生まれた人

ありがちなグリーンカード・マリッジ

或いは、偽装結婚による地球の家庭の築き方 

  


*

  


「親愛なる皆さん、」うんざりしきった表情の治安判事が告げた。「本日、我々はこちらの男性とこちらの、ええと、北欧の神の神聖なる…婚姻のために集まりました。」

  


隣では北欧の神が問いたげな微笑を浮かべている。いや、笑顔だ。

  


「正確には、」ソーが遮る。「俺はアスガルド人だ。」

  


一瞬のちょっとした当惑と、確実に居心地の悪い沈黙がおとずれる。

  


「なるほど、」治安判事がうなずく。「…失礼。本日、我々はこちらの男性と、こちらのアスガルド人の神との、神聖なる婚姻のために集まりました。」

  


「なあ、質問なんだけど、」ロキの親友であり付添人が、耳元に近寄ってたずねる。「お前、ここで何やってんの？」

  


実のところ、ロキにもよく解らない。

  


ロキに解っていること: その1、自分は働いていた、普通どおりに。とても普通の市庁舎の向かいにある、とても普通なフロアで、とても普通な仕事、データ・チームのひとりとして。その2、その時ニューヨーク・シティは、自分とは一切関係あるわけがないエイリアンたちに占拠されかかっていた。その3、とても大きく、とても一生懸命な、とてつもなくうるさいブロンドが、14階フロアのガラスの壁面を突き破ってきた。書類のほとんどとパーティションの半分を破壊して。そして、その4、データ解析を途中でめちゃくちゃにした彼を睨みつけていたその時と、そして現在の、その間どこかでアベンジャーズの一人と偽装結婚することに、なぜか同意したのだった。

  


「お前こそ、何をしている？」ロキは親友であり付添人を黙らせようとする。

  


ノードストロームのセール品棚のスーツを着たバッキー・バーンズはとても颯爽とした雰囲気だが、実のところ、彼はとてもお洒落な、非常に颯爽とした、厄介ごとである。

  


「何のことだよ？」ひと呼吸置いてバッキーが聞く。

  


彼らの前で、明らかに、ソーが治安判事と言い争いを始めている。「わかってるはずだ。」ロキがバッキーの方に体を寄せる。

  


ふたりはこっそりと向こうを見る。いや、こっそりというわけには全くいかないのだが。市庁舎のこの部屋が、キッチンを2つ並べたぐらいのサイズしかない場合、それは少し難しい。とにかく、キャプテン・アメリカの存在もこっそりとはしていない。彼はスーツを着ていたー彼のけばけばしい赤と白と青の、メイシーズの感じの良いスーツですらないーおそらくミッションの合間だからなのか、アベンジャーズがオフの時にやってる何かのせいなのかーそしてバッキーに向かって恥ずかしそうな笑顔を向けていた。

  


「いや、わかんない。」バッキーが慌てて囁く。

  


「彼、」ロキは強調する。「キャプテン・アメリカ。ザ・ファースト・アベンジャー。お前、彼に何しようとしてる？」

  


スティーブ・ロジャースが—キャプテン・アメリカ、ザ・ファースト・アベンジャー—1.2メートル離れた通路の向こうから手を振る。

  


バッキーは耳のあたりをほんのりピンクに染める、スティーブ・ロジャース—キャプテン・アメリカ、ザ・ファースト・アベンジャー—が絡むといつもそうなるように。

  


「いいかげんにしろ。」ロキはつぶやくと目をぐるりと回す。

  


「失礼、」治安判事が声を高くする。「お邪魔かな？」

  


ロキとバッキーは弾かれたようにお互いから遠ざかる。決まり悪そうに。

  


「申し上げたとおり、」治安判事がだらだらと続けた。正直、若干飽き飽きした感じで。「本日、我々はこちらの男性と、こちらのアスガルド人の神の…アベンジャーの…何でもいいや、神聖なる婚姻のために集まりました。異議のある方は？」

  


その瞬間、４組の目がロキを見た。

  


ロキ、こめかみに頭痛を感じつつある。ロキ、不可解にもソーからのブーケを手にしている。ロキ、何が起きているのかもう全く解らない。

  


ロキはため息をつく。

  


「ありません。異議はひとつも。」

  


隣でソーが顔を輝かせている。

  


「オーケー、じゃ、私の後に繰り返して。」治安判事が厳かに告げる。

  
  


ロキが自分に正直に—ほとんどない—そして、状況の本質をきちんと見極めてみると—いつだってあまりしたくない—どうやら、自分自身以外に責める相手はいないようだった。

  


問題は、そもそも、ロキが大口を叩くことを止められないことにある。チタウリの侵攻は仕事を台無しにしただけでなく、自宅への交通を破壊し、それだけではなく、夕飯をデリバリー・サービスから注文しようとしても、開いている店がひとつも無く、それはニューヨーク・シティ全体が「黙示録的な出来事」による「再建中」だったからで、そのせいで６階を地上まで降りる、ということはその後に６階まで登るはめになるのだが、角の雑貨屋—この大量殺戮と破壊にも関わらずもちろん開いている—まで歩き、どうでもいいベーグルと、ぬるくなったヨーグルトを手に入れると、6階までの階段を登りきり、やっとのことでクソみたいなワンルームアパートのクソみたいなソファーに、やっと腰を落ち着けることができたところで、雑貨屋のオーナーがあんなに念を押したにも関わらず、玉ねぎを入れやがったことに気づいたのだった。とにかく、要するに、チタウリの侵攻はロキのディナーだけでなく、その夜の全てを台無しにした。というわけで、翌日、バッキーが仕事の後、飲みに行こうと提案した時から、ロキはとことん付き合うつもりだった。

  


ふたりが3ブロック先にある、古い靴下の臭いのするチープな、だけどタップのビールがとにかく安いバーで、ビールを2杯飲んでチキンウイングを1皿食べたところで、ロキは頭の後ろに突き刺さる視線を感じた。

  


「えっと、」チキンウイングがバッキーの口にたどり着く途中で止まっている。「ソーがお前のこと見てると思うんだけど。」

  


いつものグリーンのパンツに、薄いストライプの入ったシャツの袖を肘まで捲り上げ、しかし、何より重要な点は、出来うる限りで最も苦々しい顔をしたロキーバッキーに昨夜の苦境を詳細に物語っている最中の—が、ゆっくりと瞬く。

  


「なんだって？」

  


「ソー。ほら。アベンジャーズの。ブロンドの、背の高い、青い目の。脳より筋肉の。ハンマーの…やつ。」

  


ロキはセレブリティ・カルチャーを信用していない。いや、完全には事実ではないが。非常に限られた範囲でのセレブリティ・カルチャーのみを信奉している。基本的に、ロキは全部で5つのテレビ番組を視聴していて、この5つの番組に出演しているセレブリティのことしか気にとめていない。ソーが『サバイバー』、『ダンシング・ウィズ・スター』、『ビッグ・ブラザー イギリス版』、『ブリティッシュ・ベイクオフ』、もしくは『ザ・リアル・ワイヴス・オブ・オレンジ・カウンティ』に出演していなければ、それが誰だかほとんど記憶に無い。

  


とはいえ、例のチタウリのことはちょうど1日前に起こったばかりで、ロキはその全てを苦々しく思っていて、ソーのことを思い出しただけでなく、ソーのことは覚えていた。

  


「何か用か？」ロキは体を回すと、睨みつけ、苦虫を噛み潰す。「いろいろと釈明することがあるはずだ。」

  


ソーは、実に、にこやかな微笑みを浮かべて近づきつつあり、そして歩みを止めた。

  


「誰が？俺が？」

  


「そうだよ、あんただ。」ロキは睨みつける。「あんたと、あんたの—お仲間たち—がやらかしたこと解ってるのか？あんたらのせいで、私がどんな夜を過ごしたか解ってるのか？」

  


ソーはロキに向かって素早く瞬き、そしてその時になってようやく、もう一人、ソーの隣に立つ背の高いブロンドにロキは気づいた。その背の高いブロンドの男が、ソーに近づきながら「ソー、君何をしたんだい？」と言ったからだ。

  


ロキの怒りが燃え上がる。

  


「お前ら、全員！」ビールのグラスを取り上げると飲み干した。「自分たちのしたことをどう説明するつもりだ？」

  


ソーとそのお仲間は瞬いた。

  


ロキの隣で、誰かが狂ったように肘で突いてくることに気づく。脇腹が青アザになるのではと眉をひそめる。

  


「なんだ？」バッキーに詰め寄り、黙らせる。

  


「キャプテン・アメリカ！」バッキーが目を見開き、取り乱した声で囁く。「まじかよ！」

  


「で？」ロキがさらに詰め寄る。「だから？」

  


「だから？」バッキーが囁く。「『だから』ってどういう意味だよ？見たことないのかよ？お前、目、ついてる？」

  


「解りやすく、話せ、バーンズ。バーンズ劇場に付き合ってる暇はない。」ロキは睨みつける。ロキとバッキーはスツールから、素直に微笑みながら手を振るふたりのアベンジャーズを見上げる。

  


「彼。めちゃくちゃ。ホット。」バッキーはほとんど喘ぎかけている。

  


ロキはバッキーを睨みつけ、そして天井を睨みつける—暗く、奇妙にも、たくさんのブラジャーが吊るされた—そして、ふたりのでかい、ブロンドの、いい体のおバカたちを。

  


「ありえない。この図太さ！厚かましさ！」

  


ソーは曖昧な微笑を、自信たっぷりな笑顔に切り替えたが、ハッキリ言って、特に意味はなかった。

  


「お前は、昨日あのフロアにいた、」ソーは陽気に言った。「俺が突っ込んだあのビルの。」

  


「あんた、突っ込んだのはビルだけだって言おうとしてるのか？」ロキが歯をむき出しにする。

  


「いや、違うな、」ソーは微笑をちらつかせ、その後パワー全開で再び微笑む。「ベージュ色の壁と。それからベージュ色の四角いやつと。それからベージュ色の床もだ！」

  


「それ、俺らのフロアっぽいな、かなり」バッキーがロキにつぶやく。

  


ロキは親友をぴしゃりとひっぱたく。

  


「それで？」ロキが再び睨みつける。

  


「お前は俺を助けてくれた。」ソーが言う。「とても役立ってくれた。お前がいなければ方向を見失ったままだったし、ミョルニルを正確な方向に飛ばすことも出来なった。大変な惨事を招くところだった。」

  


「お前、ソーに方角教えてやったの？」バッキーが身を乗り出し、再び囁く。

  


「迷子になりかけていた。」ロキはバッキーに言い返すと、ソーのために声のボリュームを上げる。「それは、どういたしまして。」

  


「お前には大きな借りがある、」ソーはそう言うと突然、大きな、金髪の脳筋が、ロキの前に跪き、彼の巨大なハンマーを地面に起き、その大きすぎる手を取っ手の上に置いた。

  


ロキはパチパチと瞬く。バッキーはチキンウィングを食べ終えつつ、成り行きを見つめる。

  


キャプテン・アメリカは平然としている…ようだ。

  


「そういうの…本当に、いいから。」

  


「誓って。」

  


「いや、ほんと。」

  


「一生をかけて。」

  


「お願いだから。」ロキが辛そうに答える。

  


「我が武勇に誓い、アスガルドの王子として、」ソーがさらに声を上げ、その声は、安っぽい狭いバーに響き渡る。

  


ロキはため息をつく。腹の底深くから湧き出て、体の隅々までまんべんなく行き渡るタイプのため息を。

  


「この借りは必ず返そう—」ソーは期待に満ちた顔でロキを見上げたが、ロキはさらにソーを睨みつける。ロキはこのシナリオにおけるワイルドカードを行使せずにはいられず、つまり、この頭のおかしなエイリアンの宣誓を無視するという満足を得ていた、が、彼の親友はそうではなかった。

  


「ロキ、」バッキーが明るく言う。「こいつの名前はロキ・ラウフェイソンです。」

  


「サン・オブ・ラウフェイ！」ソーは叫んだ。「由緒ある名だ。間違いなく。」

  


「そうじゃないー、」ロキも頑張ったが、ソーの目は誇りで輝いていた。

  


「我がハンマーに誓おう、ロキ、ラウフェイの息子よ。」

  


「いやマジで、そういう仕組みの名前ではない。」ロキはため息とともに告げるが、聞き流される。

  


「なあ、ソー、」スティーブ・ロジャースが言う。「フューリーが待ってる。」

  


ソーは立ち上がると、ハンマーの革の取っ手に手首を通す。

  


「また会う日まで、ラウフェイの息子よ。約束は必ず守る。」

  


ロキは偏頭痛がこめかみから広がるのを感じていた。

  


「ところで、俺はバッキー！」バッキーが叫ぶ、ロキの肩越しに。明るく微笑み、うっとりと、キャプテン・アメリカを見つめながら。

  


キャプテン・アメリカがピンク色に染まる。

  


ああ、なんてことだ。

  


ふたりのアベンジャーズが、バーから、ロキとバッキーの元から立ち去った。バーがいつもの騒めきを取り戻すまでに、たっぷり1分を要した。

  


バッキーがまたチキンウィングを手に取る。

  


「なあ、ソーってお前に一目惚れだと思うんだけど。」

  


ロキはバッキーに向かって顔をしかめ、チキンウィングの皿に向かって顔をしかめ、安ビールのマグ、はっきり言って靴下味のビールに向かって、顔をしかめて見せる。

  


「酔わずにいられない。」

  


「もちろんだ、相棒。」隣でバッキーが言う。「でも、明日も仕事だって忘れないようにしような。」

  
  


というわけで、こうして始まったのだった。ソーに興味ナシとロキはソーにすぐには告げなかった—自分には決まった生活があり、決まったスケジュールがあり、テンション高めのスーパーヒーローはその中には含まれていない—そして、将来的に、この夜がある形で彼に付き纏い、そして、少なくとも3つの、壮大な宇宙ギャグの中心人物に自分がなってしまうということに、その時にはまだロキも気づいていなかったので。

  


まあ、これが話の発端である。

  


そして続編である。２ヶ月後にロキはバッキーと再び出かけ、しこたま酔っ払い、トカゲの脳ぐらいの思考能力状態だった。そして、再びソーとキャプテン・アメリカが現れ、ソーはぴったりしたパンツに、およそ500個ある彼の腹筋に張りついた、袖のないシャツを着ていて、言うまでもなく輝く金色の髪をしていたし、そしてはっきり言って、もちろん、ロキはしばらく誰ともヤってなくて、かなりのブロンド好きでもあった—とにかく、ロキは自分がソーに何を言っているのか解らないぐらい、脳内でソーを裸に剥くのに忙しかった。

  


ロキとバッキーは—彼もまた酔って目をハートにしてスティーブ・ロジャースを見つめている—ソーがキャプテン・アメリカに向かって、「ビフレスト」が「破壊」されたせいで、「ミッドガルド」に漂着した経緯について、そして「SHIELD」が何某かの「ミッドガルドの居住要件」を満たさなければ、自分に「アベンジャーとしての活動」を認めないと嘆いているのを小耳にはさんだ。ロキはゆったりとテーブルに近づき、椅子を回転させるとその上に座り、椅子の背もたれをテーブルに向け、身を乗り出した。

  


「ロキ、ラウフェイの息子！」ソーは大声で言うと、困り顔から何だか明るく幸せそうな顔になった。

  


「はぁ、」ロキが言う。「それはやめろ。」

  


バッキーがビールのグラスを持って隣に加わり、そしてスティーブ・ロジャースに向かってためらいがちに微笑む。

  


「ハイ、バッキー。」キャプテン・アメリカがえくぼを見せる。

  


「はぁ、」ロキは繰り返した。「とにかく、あんた考えすぎなんだよ。誰か見つけて結婚すればいいだけの話だ。」

  


「結婚？」ソーは眉をひそめる。「結婚がどう助けになるんだ、ラウフェイの息子？」

  


「ロキ、私の名前はロキだ。」

  


「ロキ。」ソーがにこにこと繰り返す。

  


「気持ち悪っ。とにかく、あんたがエイリアン、ガイジンだというなら—」ロキは言いながら手を振り言葉を打ち消した。望ましい言葉使いは、職場の移民カウンセラーのアドバイスによれば、「滞在許可証を持たない移民」ということになるが、しかしとにかく、第一にロキは酔っぱらっていたし、第二にあんまり気にしてなかったし、そして第三に、ここではまさにエイリアン＝異星人と言いたかったわけだ。「とにかく、あんたが…居住権を証明したいなら。この国で。というか、この惑星で。だったら結婚すればいい。」

  


ソーはいぶかしげにキャプテン・アメリカを見つめる。

  


「彼には一理ある、と思う。」スティーブ・ロジャースが言う。「惑星って部分については、僕にはよく解らないけど。」

  


「もちろん、私には一理ある。」スティーブ・ロジャースにしかめっ面をしてみせる。「私がだましたりする必要があるか？」

  


「オーケー、」ソーはゆっくりと頷きながら言った。「それなら理解できそうだ。他の世界では、結婚が2つの王国を統一する方法の一つとされているし、ということは、ミッドガルドの誰かと結婚することが、ミッドガルドの慣例と法に俺を結びつける助けになるということだな。」

  


「そうだ、そういうことだ、そんなところだ。」ロキはまた手をひらひと振る。そしてキャプテン・アメリカの前に置かれている透明な酒のグラスを見つめる。「あんた、それ飲むのか？」

  


スティーブ・ロジャースが困惑した微笑みを向けながら、ロキにグラスを押しやる。

  


「ありがとう。」ロキはそれを飲みほし、不味さと、喉と脳を焼きつくす感覚のことは無視する。

  


そして、ロキが次に予期すべきだったこと。実際、予期できたはずだ、もしロキに予期できる先見の明があったなら。つまり、もしかしたら、ロキがそこまで酔ってなく、そして、ソーのすさまじい二頭筋を、それほどいやらしく見詰めていなかったら、この成り行きを、もう少し注意深く考えることができたはずだった。

  


なぜなら、ソーがロキの目を、強く、輝く、青い目で見つめ、そして「私と結婚してくれないか、ロキ、ラウフェイの息子よ？」と頼んだその時、ロキは酔っ払っていたし、少し退屈していたし、ソーは類を見ないほどホットだった。だから、ロキはうなずいた。

  


「別にいいぞ。」

  


隣でバッキーがスティーブに笑いかけている。

  


「ねえ、あんたのスーツいいよね。」

  


ロキとソーは間近にせまる結婚に酔い、スティーブはバッキーの髪が好きだと言い、そして全員がさらに酔っ払い、そして、これこそが、ちょうど2週間後、ロキが市庁舎にいて、治安判事の前で、異星人侵攻一回分の長さと、ハッピーアワー一回分だけしか知らないアベンジャーズと、結婚しようとしている理由である。その一夜でどれだけのショットを彼らは飲み干したのだろうか。

  


*

  


「それ結婚指輪？」ワンダが聞く。

  


コンピューターを２列ギチギチに押し込んだ、小さく、狭い部屋に、データ・チームは存在している。この部屋は以前はライブラリーの一部で、チームがここに居られるよう、市議会が寛大にも貸し出して下さった。永久に別棟送りにされずに済むように。前は別棟に完全に隔離され過ぎて、ホリデーの週末前にフロア全体が早退になっても、誰もチームにそのことを教えに来てくれなかった。

  


ワンダはここ4ヶ月、ロキの隣のコンピューターに座っていた。そして右側には、ピーター・パーカーという名前の正真正銘の子供が座っている。イラつくので、彼がトイレに行くたびにパスワードを変えてやり、何度もコンピューターから締め出してやろうとしたし、実際、2回ほど成功していた。とにかく、ワンダはそれほど悪くなかった。現在、ロキの左手を凝視していることを除いて。「話せば長くなる。」ロキはつぶやいた。

  


「結婚したの？」

  


ロキは一瞬押し黙る。

  


「そのようだ。」

  


「それって男と？女と？」

  


「男だ。」

  


「いつ結婚したの？」

  


「昨日。」

  


「ほら、全然長い話じゃないじゃん。」ワンダが満足そうに言う。ロキの肩をぽんと叩くと、エクセルファイルに戻る。「おめでとう。」

  


ロキは彼女に向かって瞬き、指輪に向かって瞬く。目の前のコンピューターに向かって瞬く。次にキーボード、そして電話が光る。

  


> **バーンズ：** キッチンにケーキがあるよ！

  


隣に、パーカーがトイレから帰って来た。コンピューターの前に座ると、マウスをクリックさせ、そしてログインを試みる。

  


一瞬後、ロキは泣き声を聞く。

  


「ああ、もう！またかよ！」

  


3回目。

  


ロキはため息をつき、イヤホンを入れると、オープン・データ・ポータルを開く。そして、考えなおし、ウィンドウを最小化するとコンピューターをロックする。

自分は本物のアベンジャーズと、馬鹿げたグリーンカード取得作戦のために結婚したばかりだ。ケーキにぐらいありついたっていいだろ。ロキは思った。

  
  


要するに、14階まで上がって来るには何らかの助けが無ければ、本来不可能なはずだ。下のロビーにはセキュリティーがあるし、ビルに入るにはゲートを通らなければならない。それから14階までのエレベーターがあり、さらにあと2つ、本人確認証のスキャンが必要なドアがある。

  


とにかく、特に意味も無く、ロキとバッキーはライブラリーの会議室に座り、お互いに顔をしかめてみせたりしていた。ロキのボスは、データ・チームがやらかしたことを大いに単純化して、ドライな、要するに、ギリギリアウトな侮辱的プレゼンを繰り広げている。（バッキー、政策アナリストでデータとは何の関係も無く、ロキにもたびたび、データについては理解もできなければ、理解する気もないなどと言い、彼の理解によると、ロキとデータ・チームは、1日のほとんどの時間を統計的回帰のテキストブックにハートを書き込んで過ごしているらしい。ロキはその申し立てについて、否定も肯定しない。ボスが話しているミーティング中、どうしたら彼ら全員を、同時に、まとめて、首にできるだろうかとロキは考えている。）

  


ロキのボスが、データと地図について何か説明している最中、ただ退屈で嫌いだからという理由で、ロキが脳内のフォトショを使って、ボスの顔を太り過ぎたベルーガにすげ替えている最中、バッキーが突然ロキの脇腹を突いてきた。

  


ロキが小さく「おうふっ」と吐き出し、バッキー の背中を突き返そうとした時、バッキーがロキの頭をガラスのドアへと向ける。そして、ミーティングに参加中の全員がロキのボスに注目するのを止め、ガラスに顔を押しつけたふたりのブロンドを、程度の差こそあれ、いやらしい目で見つめていることに気づく。

  


「あれってキャプテン・アメリカ？」ワンダがロキの隣で囁く。

  


「あれってソー？」ピーター・パーカーが後ろのどこかで囁く。

  


ロキは単に純粋な苛立ちから、このガキの手からノートを叩き落としてやりたいと思ったが、しかし、幸運にも—もしくは不幸にも—外の騒ぎによる動揺が、よりすさまじくなっていた。

  


ソーとスティーブはふたりともガラスの外で笑っていて、スティーブは手をふり、ソーは窓ガラスの1つに向かって顔を押し当て、何かを言っているが、しかし、もちろん、愚か者の顔面はガラスでぶっ潰れているので、ロキには理解できるわけがなかった。

  


ロキは疲労と苛立ちの波に非常に深く、完全に攫われた。自分がやったことについて、そしてこの人生において、さもしい本能に決断を許してきたことについて自問した、ほぼ完全な瞬間だった。

  


ということで、結局はスティーブがソーをガラスから引き剥がすと、ソーは自分の左手の金色のリングを指差し、そしてロキを、おそらくロキの左手の金色のリングを指差している。

  


「ロキ、」ソーはガラスを通して口を動かす。「俺だ。ソー。君の夫だ。」

  


ソーは大声で叫ばなかった。ロキが頼んだからではなかったのは、小さな奇跡である。誰もが口を読めるわけではない。ロキの同僚が誰一人、ソーの言ったことを見ていなかったという、大きく、高い可能性があり、それに見ていたとしても、ソーが言ったことを理解できないかもしれない。

  


というわけで、ワンダが大声で「ロキ、ソーと結婚したの？」と聞き、ロキに耐えがたい苦痛と、信じられない速度で悪化する偏頭痛をもたらしたのだった。

  
  


とにかく、それでミーティングは終了となった。その後一瞬にして、全員が足を止め、彼を呆然と見つめ、人によっては金切り声を、そして、ピーター・パーカーは数限りなく質問し始め、ロキはバッキーの手首を掴むと、部屋の外に引っぱり出した。

  


「あんたたち、ふたり。一緒に来い。」ロキはそう言うと、ソーとスティーブを睨みつけ、三人をほとんど引きずりながら廊下を進み、行政体として、授乳室の設置義務などの条例を遵守しているかどうか、マスコミからの調査が入る時にだけ、偽の授乳室として時々使われている空の部屋に押し込んだ。自分たちの作った規則は遵守してますよ、というアレである。

  


ロキは背後でドアを閉める。振り向くと、バッキーは作り物のグリーンの鉢を避けて、それが置いてあった小さなテーブルに座っていた。この成り行きについて楽しんいるように見えつつ、しかし、実際、次の30秒で少なくとも一度は、キャプテン・アメリカの腕に倒れこむフリをしようとしているように見える。ロキは比類なき愚か者たちに囲まれていた。

  


「何を、」ロキはソーに指をつきつける。「やっている、ここで？」

  


「我が親愛なる君を、サポートしようと思ったんだ。」ソーはキラキラと笑いながら告げる。

  


ロキは不信のうめきで喉をつまらせる。

  


「私はそうじゃない—」ロキは指を振る。「私たちはそういうのじゃ—！」

  


「ナンセンスだ、」ソーは親切そうに言う。「我々は結婚した。」

  


「私たちは結婚した。それは私が酔っていたからで、あんたがグリーンカードが必要なエイリアンだからだ。」ロキはソーのバカみたいにブロンドな頭を見つめる。

  


「人には様々な愛し方がある、ロキ、」ソーは微笑む。「そして、そのような愛の、様々な表し方が。」

  


「私たちはお互いを知りもしないじゃないか！」ロキは早口で言い返す。

  


「俺はキャプテン・アメリカが好きだよ、彼のことを知らなくても。」バッキーが言う、テーブルの上の彼の場所から。ソーの反対側で、スティーブが息を飲み、明るいピンク色に染まる。バッキーが彼に向かって笑いかける。「概念的にってこと。誰だってキャプテン・アメリカが好きだ。」

  


「ああ。」スティーブは何とか声にする。

  


ロキはこめかみを揉む。

  


「なぜ、ここにいる？」ロキは今度はスティーブを睨みながら訊ねた。「なぜ、ふたりでここにいる！私たちの仕事場に！」

  


「ええっと、」スティーブが、大きく肉厚な腕を、大きく肉厚な胸の前で、組む。彼は今日はスーツを着ていないが、すさまじくお構いなしに、何と言うか、すさまじくビーフステーキで、またセーターかなんかを着ているせいで、すさまじく可愛いビーフステーキに見えたし、まつ毛が頬骨の半分までかかっていて、ブロンドの髪はとかしつけられ、薄っすらとピンクがかっていた—ロキがこれらことに気づいたのは、バッキーが、白と赤と青はどんな味がするのか個人的に体験したいみたいな感じで彼のことをこれ以上見つめたら、ロキは涎を拭いてやらないといけないだろうし、彼を殺して別の親友を見つけなければならないからだ。

  


「で？」ロキはこの部屋で2番目にアホなブロンドに注意を向ける。

  


「ソーが助けを必要としていて、タスクの。」

  


「タスク、」ロキはソーに向き直る。「何の。タスクだ。」

  


「我が親愛なる人よ、」ソーがそのせいでバカに見えるくらいにっこり笑う。「緑の市民権の証明書に記入するために、君の助けが必要だ。」

  


「なに？」

  


「俺の申請書を、緑の許可証のための。」

  


「なに？」ロキは繰り返す。

  


「質問票だ、スウィートハート。緑の存在として入場するための。」

  


「二度とそう呼ぶな。」ロキは噛みつく。そしてため息をつく。「あんたのグリーンカードの申請書。あんた、グリーンカードの申請書を記入する助けが必要なんだな。」

  


「そうだ！」ソーはまたキラキラと微笑む。「君は他の誰よりも俺を理解してくれる。」

  


「それで、スーツだけど、」バッキーがスティーブにたずねる。「あれって、どのぐらいの頻度で着るの？」

  


「ああ、大抵はミッションに参加する時だ。」スティーブがまたピンクに染まる。「君は…気に入ってるのかい？」バッキーがにっこりとする。「好きになってきてる。」

  


「やれやれ。」ロキが声に出していう。ロキは背後のドアを開け、偽の野獣餌付け部屋から憤然と飛び出し、自分を放っておいてくれない、愚かな親友とふたりのアベンジャーズを置き去りにしていった。

  


*

  


必要最低限以上にミッドタウンで過ごす習慣は、ロキには無かった。その必要とはだいたい、バッキーがブロードウェイのショーのチケットに当選した時—彼は時々、ふたりにとって役立つことをやってのける—もしくは、ロキがどうしても差し迫って韓国風焼肉を食べたい時である。

  


安いブロードウェイのチケットを手に入れたわけでもなく、焼肉に対する燃えさかる欲望も今日は無かった。ということは、仕事の後に地下鉄W系統に乗ってミッドタウンまで行くぐらいなら死んだ方がマシだった。しかし、事実、彼はやって来た。実際、W系統に乗ってミッドタウンに、そして、さらに、ロキには本当のところ選択の余地などなく、なぜなら自分の仕事場から、ソーを帰らせることを何とか納得させるには、こうするしかなかったからだ。

  


1日の残りのほとんどを、「リアルなアベンジャーズとのリアルな結婚」について、皆にからかわれるのを止めさせることに費やし、そして最終的に、あまりにも多くの人間が話しかけ過ぎ、バッキーがロキの窮地をあまりにもくすくす笑い過ぎるので、チタウリがビルを全壊したらいいのにと、ロキはほぼ思いかけていた。

  


とにかく、今、ロキはトニー・スタークの膨れ上がり過ぎたエゴにオマージュを捧げた、醜い超高層ビルの前に立っている。ビルの正面に付けるのはなんとか「A」だけに最後の最後で留めているが、「TS」とか「STARK」とか死ぬほど付けたかったに違いない。

  


この必要のない、はっきり言って強制された訪問で、もしロキがトニー・スタークと会っていたら、きっとソーを殺しているだろう。もしくは少なくとも、あのアスガルド人にロキが感じた苛立ちを同じだけ味合わせてやったはずだ。

  


ロキの電話が鳴る。

  


「忙しい。」送信者の名前も見ずにロキは告げる。

  


「なあ、もう中に入った？」バッキーが電話越しに聞く。

  


「まだだ。」

  


「ビルの外で待たされて、お怒り？」

  


「ああ。」

  


「キャプテン・アメリカの番号聞いてきて。」

  


「さようなら。」ロキは電話を切った。

  


ロキがロビーに入ると、暗い髪色の、唇の厚い、半分退屈し、あとの半分は『TMZ』で最新ゴシップを読んで過ごしてる雰囲気の女がいた。

  


「ケイティー・ペリーとオーランド・ブルームが今も一緒にいるなんて、マジで信じられない。」その女はぶつぶつと呟いている。「ていうか、誰がそんなこと想像できた？だって、レゴラスが？ケイティー・ペリーと？」

  


「ああ、だな。恐ろしい。彼はゲイだと思っていた。とにかく、私はソーに会いにきた。」

  


「名前は？」女がロキに聞く。ロキはブラウスについたネームプレートを見る—ダーシー。

  


「ロキ、ロキ・ラウフェイソン。」

  


「それ本名？」女性は眉を上げ、コンピューターで何かを探しながらたずねる。

  


「お前はジェーン・オースティンのキャラクターか？」ロキがそれに答える。

  


「だったらどうする。あ！オーケー、うん。ソーが待ってるよ。なんでソーがあんたを待ってるわけ？」

  


「なぜなら、奴がわがままで、私がバカだから。」

  


「カメラの方を見て。」ダーシーは、机に乗っている、丸いカメラの長い首を叩く。

  


ロキは睨みはしなかったが、可能な限りの無表情である。

  


「これが管理票。」ダーシーが白いステッカーにプリントされた臨時パスを渡す。

  


「エレベーターで18階に上がって。」

  


「ありがとう。」ロキはステッカーを受け取る。

  


「オーケー。でも、あんた彼のことホントにゲイだと思ってるんだ！」立ち去ろうとしているロキにダーシーが叫ぶ。

  


「ソーが？」混乱して聞く。

  


ダーシーが顔をしかめる。

  


「は？違うよ、誰が彼のことなんか気にするっての？オーランド・ブルームだよ。」

  


「正直言うと、」ロキは短く大きな微笑みを浮かべる。「そいつが誰か全く知らない。」

  


ロキはスキャナーにステッカーをかざすと、ゲートを通り、エレベーター・ホールへ向かった。

  


エレベーターでの滞在は短く平穏無事なものだった。エレベーターが話しかけてくるという事実を無視すれば。

  


「あー、ミスター・ラウフェイソン。ミスター・オーディンソンが心配そうにあなたの到着をお待ちです。」

  


「だろうな。」ロキはつぶやき、そして、ハッとする。「あー、あんた誰だ？なんで私に話かけてる？」

  


「ああ、これは失礼いたしました、」エレベーターが言う。「私の名前はジャーヴィスです。アベンジャーズ・タワーを保全しているAIです。ミスター・スタークと共に、また代理として働いています。」

  


「AIエレベーター、なるほど。」まともなエアコンも無い、自分の小さなアパートへの6階分の昇降について、そして職場の男子トイレが週5日のうち4日、小用と個室が一つずつしか稼働していないことについて、ロキは考えずにはいられなかった。「で、スタークは今どこにいる？」

  


「ミスター・スタークは、今週は商用で東京にいます。」エレベーターが言う。「何かメッセージをお伝えいたしますか？」

  


「いや結構、ありがとう。今週いっぱいいないのか？」

  


「そのとおりです、サー。」エレベーターが言う。

  


「早めに戻る可能性は？」

  


「恐らくありません、サー。」エレベーターが言う。

  


「もしそうなったら、私に警告してもらえるか？エレベーター。」

  


「私の名前はジャーヴィスです、サー。」エレベーターが言う。「ともかく、はい、5分前に事前警告します。」

  


「ありがとう、エレベーター。」ロキがそう言うと18階へのドアが開いた。

  
  


たとえソーがロキの厄介ごとになるのは目に見えているとしても、そして、たとえこのグリーンカードのための偽装結婚が、ロキの愚かなアイディア・トップ10にランクインするとしてもー非常に多くの本当に愚かなリストーソー・オーディンソン、北欧神話の、アスガルド人の王子にして神—か何か、正確にはそんな感じの—彼がめちゃくちゃにホットであることを、ロキははっきりと否定することができなかった。

  


ソーはタイトなジーンズを履き、赤いベルベットのシャツをいやらしく体に張りつかせ、首をはだけ、黄金の髪を後ろでまとめていた。ロキは疲れていたが、しかし愚かではない。彼はだた、ゲイの先達たちと同じように、トカゲの脳に支配される能力を完璧に持ち合わせていただけである。

  


ソーは、キッチンの白い大きなテーブルの上に屈み込んでいて、その上には大量の紙が広げられ、まるで、今この瞬間に読み方を習ったばかりのように目を細め、何か痛い目にあっているかのようにも見えたが、しかし、ソーが前に身を乗り出すたびに、背中の筋肉がベルベットを通して波打ち、ロキはエレベーターの横に立ったまま腕を組み、その眺めに感嘆せずにはいられかなった。

  


そして、その良い眺めが言葉を話し出し、全て台無しになる。

  


「ロキ！」ソーが美しき間抜け顔を上げて叫ぶ。「辿り着いたのか！」

  


「ああ、Googleマップの使い方は知っている。」ロキはため息をつき、壁から自分を引き剥がした。「それに、このビルはバカでかくて、けばけばしいからな。見逃す方が難しい。」

  


「Googleマップとはなんだ？」ソーが興味深そうに聞く。

  


「忘れろ。」ぶらぶらとテーブルに近き惨状を見下ろす。「何を。している？」

  


「緑のミッドガルドへの忠誠のための書類に記入しようとしている。」ソーはロキに向かって瞬く。「今日話したはずだ。覚えているか？君の職場で。もしかしたら俺に気がつかなかったのかも知れないが。」

  


ロキはソーを見つめる。

  


「気がつかないとはどういう意味だ？私たちは話した。私があんたをクローゼットに引きずって行っただろ。」

  


「そうだ。」ソーは賛意を表す。「もしかして、君が忘れたのではないかと。」

  


「あんたそんなこと—」ロキは言いかけたが、どこからどこまでも無意味だと気づく。言い終わる前に諦めたし、実際、それはロキにとっては珍しいことでもなかった。

  


ロキの電話が鳴る。ロキは電話を取り出すと、バッキーの名前を確認し、電話を切る。

  


「あんた、手書きで記入しているのか？」ロキは椅子を引き、偽夫の隣にどさりと腰掛ける。「なんだ、アスガルドにはコンピューターも無いのか？」

「我々には優れたテクノロジーがある、」ソーが言い訳する。そして紙の束をチラリと見やり、大きな唸り声と共にその上に崩れ落ちる前に、ロキは束を避けてやり、ソーがわめく。「こんなのは不可能だ！俺はこのまま、ただのエイリアンでいるべきだ！」

  


「まあ、在留資格を変更したところで、何の助けにもならないと思うが。」ロキはソーがプリントアウトした記入票を見つめる—いや、プリントしたのは、恐らく他の誰か—キャプテン・アメリカか—しかし、あのキャプテンもかなりの年寄りなはず—ということは、誰かもっと普通の役立たず、例えばホークアイのような—。申請書は、公平に見積もっても、とにかく多すぎるし、複雑過ぎた。I-130 最近親者のための移民ビザ請願書、I-485 永住権の申請書、DS-260オンライン移民ビザ申請書、そしてさらに、その他いろいろな物が必要なたくさんのその他いろいろな物たち。ソー（とロキ）にとって、これ以上のその他をもたらす物は最も避けたいところだ。

  


「ダルい。酒が必要だ。」

  


その言葉にソーは顔を上げる。突然、ぼんやりした表情がキラキラと輝く。「そうだ、もちろんだ！」低音の声が響きわたる。「君は美しさと同じくらい賢い、ラウフェイの—、」

  


ロキが睨みつける。

  


「ロキ！」かろうじて言えた。

  


「ふん、酒を持ってこい。そして、これについて—」ロキは目の前の申請書を何の気なしに見つめる。「『経済的支援について証明書を提出すること』。ああ…」

  


「アスガルドには俺の銘の入った黄金の山があるし、」ソーがテーブルから立ち上がる。彼は称賛に値するほど、とても大きく、ロキは今見えているものがとても気にいる。「宝物庫にはダイヤモンドや貴重な宝石や、9つの世界で最も珍しい金属から作らせた、俺を形どった彫像もある。」

  


「ふん、それはバンク・オブ・アメリカとか、ウェルズ・ファーゴからアクセスできるのか？」

  


ソーは半分有頂天になりかけた顔のままフリーズする。

  


「バンク・オブ・アスガルドがある、はずだ。」

  


「典型的だな。」ロキはつぶやき、見上げ、デカすぎるアスガルド人を冷たい緑色の目で見下ろす。「酒だ！今すぐだ！」

  


ソーが急いで二人分のアルコールを用意しに行く。それは絶対的に必要で、なぜならロキが見たところ、グリーンカードの申請書の準備には数時間はかかるはずだし、要件から判断するに、彼がアスガルドの神であるという証拠書類が必要で、それについてソーに説明を試みるのは、必要以上の労力がかかりそうだったからだ。

  


ロキは、ソーはアスガルド産ワインを持っていないかな？などと考え始める。もしあるならどれぐらい強いだろうか、そして、また、可哀想な、安月給の、国土安全保障省でたまたま電話を取ってしまった、異次元間の移動の渡航許可の必要についてとその方法を問われる、可哀想な職員をロキがいじめることに、自分の偽夫がどれぐらい寛容かどうか思案した。

  


*

  


「奴の人生を破壊してやる。」ロキは言いながら鉛筆をへし折る。

  


「あのさ、コミックのヴィランみたいだよな、そういうこと言ってる時のお前って。」

  


バッキーはデータ・チームではないが、公式には彼らの鬼男上司がミーティングしろと言ってきた時、非公式には、コンピューター・ルームにうんざりし、ボスの耐えられない間抜けさ加減について愚痴を言わずにいられない時にデータ・チームが使用する、図書室の会議室でかなりの時間を過ごしている。

  


バッキーは、まだ2015年かよ？みたいな感じで、iPhoneで『テンプル・ラン』をプレイしていて、ロキはバッキーの腕を強く押しやる前に、いらついた目で彼を見る。

  


「こら、マザーファッカー！」指が滑ったせいで、彼のかわいいテンプルマンが橋でクラッシュして、バッキーは悲鳴をあげた。

  


「どうでもいい。」バッキーの頭に投げつけた折れた鉛筆が、跳ね返ってスコット・ラングの後頭部を直撃する。

  


「なんだ？」居眠りをしていたスコットが席で跳び上がるが、死人の国においては特に注意をひくことでもない。「俺は起きてる！地図だ！データは複数形だ、単数形じゃない！ちゃんとプログラムを走らせてるぞ！」

  


ロキはこめかみを激しく揉む。

  


「ていうか聞けよ、彼は最高じゃないかもしれないけど、」バッキーは椅子に座りなおす。バッキーは得意なことは上手くやるタイプだが、しかしまた、怠け者でもあるので、担当部署に特に説明義務が無いのを良いことに、毎週かなりの長さの時間、ロキの隣に座り、安いっぽいキャスター付きの椅子の背もたれを限界までリクライニングさせ、ロキに嫌がらせをしている。

  


「奴はモンスターだ。」ロキはバッキーに指を突きつける。スコットがぼんやりと、混乱した、いわば、要するに、スコットらしい様子で自分の席からふたりを見ていた。「いや、それではモンスターに失礼だ。あいつは、実家の地下室に引きこもった、1週間に一度しかシャワーを浴びない、ツイッターで卵のアイコンのアカウントで女性にセクハラし、ユーモアといえば、全部のリプライに『俺に朝飯作ってくれよ、スウィートハート？』と書くことしか知らない、セックスレスなおたくだ。」

  


「待て。もし彼が実際みんなにハラスメントしてるなら、規程違反だぞ。」

  


「あいつは私にとってのハラスメントだ！」ロキは芸術的に腕を振り回す。「存在するだけで！」

  


「気にしないで、」ワンダが入れたてのコーヒーと共に会議室を横切り、長テーブルの端の席に優雅に腰をおろす。「解析が間違ってるって言われたせいで、ご立腹だから。」

  


「間違っていない！」ロキは叫び、顔を赤くし、声を荒げる。「やれと言われたことを私はやった。なのにあいつは、私にやれと言ったことを、彼が私にやれと言ったことではない、と言うことに決めたんだ。」

  


「はい、はい。」ワンダは特に同情を寄せる様子もなく、ロキの頭をぽんぽんと叩く。

  


腹の虫がおさまらないロキに、ワンダはトレーダー・ジョーズで買った、ノーブランドの薄焼きミント・クッキーをすすめる。ロキは彼の繊細な腰つきを眺めるのは気に入っていたが、ボスの役立たずっぷりには充分に激怒していたので、怒りに任せて一枚といわず、二枚一度にがっついた。

  


「スティーブって俺の苗字を名乗ってくれると思う？もし、結婚したら。」バッキーが咀嚼による1分の沈黙の後に聞く。

  


「は？」

  


バッキーはノートに向かって背中を丸め、赤ペンで、何かを書き込んでいる。ロキがよく見ようと覗き込むと、黄色い紙の罫線が文字で埋められてた：「ミスター・バッキー・バーンズ-ロジャース、ミスター・キャプテン・アメリカ・バーンズ、バッキー ♡ すげ、リアルになってきた」その横に、できれば隠したい、隠すべき、隠した方がよい、本当にひどい落書きが添えられていた。

  


「オーマイガ。」ロキが声に出して言う。

  


夢見心地のバッキーが顔を上げ、ロキを見る。

  


「俺、恋しちゃったと思う。」

  


「別の仕事を探しに行かなければ。」ロキはテーブルの上にごつんと頭を落とす。

  


「その調子よ、ロキ。」ワンダがノーブランドの薄焼きミントをもう一枚食べた。

  


*

  


「あんた、ふざけてるのか？」ロキが見つめる。

  


ソーは今にも泣き出しそうで、その様子はロキには耐え難くギリギリで、ロキは自分の理性がこれ以上は持たないのではないかと感じる。なぜなら、このがっしりした体つきの、異星人の、タイヤのホイールカバーぐらいある、驚くべき筋肉、特に二頭筋が、ソーを泣かそうとしている行為のせいで、剥き出しになっているからだ。

  


「俺は針には弱いんだ。」

  


「あんた、ふざけてるのか？」ロキはさらに大きな声で繰り返す。

  


「ほら、患者を興奮させないで。」予防接種の準備をしながら女性が言う。

  


ソーがロキを説き伏せた方法については、実はロキにもよく分からない。ロキはご褒美のワインを飲んでいた。ひとりで。理想のごちそうと理想の相手である。紛失し破損したデータ、そして、ゴミくずのようなスーパーバイザーと格闘したその後では、特に。電話が鳴ったのはその時だった。

  


いい感じに、リラックスして、3杯目のワインを飲んでいたロキは、発信者の名前を見ずに電話に応えた。ソーの顔がフェイスタイムに現れた時の、不快と驚きを想像するがいい。

  


「我が親愛なる夫よ！」ソーの声が響き渡る。

  


「その呼び方はやめろ。」イラついたロキが言う。

  


「君を星の輝きより慈しもう、」ソーは真摯に言う。「太陽がもたらす温かさよりも、我々が呼吸するこの大気よりも、そして、あの波頭の—」

  


「要点は何だ？」ロキはげんなりし、ワインを流し込む。

  


「ああ、そうだ、すまない、」ソーがおずおずと言う。「助けが必要だ。君の親切にすがれるならば。」まあ、ロキは親切ではないが、愚かだし、ものすごく飢えていた。なのでソーに交渉したーばかばかしい予防接種の予約に立ち会ってやろう、もし、ソーが、上半身裸のセルフィーを送るなら、と。

  


「そのセルフィーでどうするつもりだ？」ソーは怪訝がそうに聞く。

  


「私なりの使い道がある。」ロキは快活に答える。だが、ソーが予想より慎重そうなので、ため息をついた。「私の夫を毎日見て、思い出すためだ。彼の…顔を。」

  


「裸の胸を見せることが、俺の顔を思い出す役に立つのだろうか？」ソーが少し顔をしかめる。

  


ロキはワインをたっぷりと飲み、舌鼓を打つ。

  


「うん。」

  


「承知した。」ソーが顔を輝かせる。「君のためだ、送ろう。」

  


というわけで、ロキはここに来るはめになった、と思う。内心、かなり葛藤しながら。

  


しかし予想外だったのは、グリーンカードの申請のために、ソーには27種類もの予防接種が必要だということと、注射を想像しただけで怯えるソーを座って眺めるはめになったことだ。

  


「あんた神だろ。」

  


「そうだ。」

  


「あんた…アスガルド人かなんかだったよな。」

  


「そのとおりだ。俺はアース神族だ。」ソーは微笑む。

  


「あんたは魔法のハンマーとやらを振り回し、エイリアンと戦い、短剣に刺されて、ビームにやられて、恐らくキャプテン・アメリカは確実にあんたの頭をシールド投げの練習台にした。」ロキの目つきが怪しくなってきた、おそらく、いや、確実に。

  


「一度だけだ。」ソーは額を軽く擦る。

  


「それで、なんで針なんか怖がるんだ！」ロキが叫ぶ。

  


「手を握っていてくれないか？」ソーが悲しげな顔をでロキを見る。「お願いだ。」

  


ロキは看護師を見る、助けてくれないかと、しかし彼女はうなずいた。

  


「いいですよ、握ってて。反対側の手だったら。あと、彼を動かさないようにして。」

  


「はあ…」

  


しかし、ソーは恐ろしくベイビー・ブルーな目で、今もロキを見つめている。それに、ロキもソーが送ったセルフィーの腹筋を24回ぐらいは拡大して見たので、ソーには借りがあるともいえる。

  


ロキはため息をつき、ソーの隣へ移動する。ソーが笑顔でロキを見上げ、それは何というか、ゴールデン・レトリバーと太陽が一つの物質に融合し、そのフルパワーの明るさでロキの眼球を焼き尽くすようだった。ロキは何もかもが気に入らない。ソーが手を差し伸べ、ロキがその手を取る。

  


ソーの手は予想よりも温かく、正直言うと—なろうとしたことは一度もない—ふたりの手はしっくりと合わさり、まるで完璧にお互いを補い合うパズルのピースのようだった—一つは大きく荒れた、もう一つは細く滑らかな。

「ありがとう。」ソーが今度は穏やかに告げる。

  


「そりゃどうも。」

  


「それじゃ、深呼吸して、」看護師が言う。「それから—」

  


ソーが大声で叫び、ロキは自分の手が砕かれそうだと感じながら、恥ずかしさでうめく。

  


「最悪の。結婚だ。まさに。」そして、不幸なことに、次の注射でもまったく同じことが繰り返されるのだった。

  


*

  


「あれ見た？」バッキーが聞く。

  


ロキが道の真ん中で歩みを止める。片目を引きつらせながら。

  


「最悪じゃん。」バッキーが同情的なコメントをよせる。

  


同情は助けにならない。最低なルームメイトたちとの3年と4ヶ月の同居の末、ロウアー・イーストサイドに、家賃が払える額の、戦前に建ったおんぼろアパートを見つけ、そして今—

  


「ていうか、他のビルでもよかったはずだよな。」バッキーが言う。関係ないが、彼は紙パックのジュースを飲んでいる。立派な成人男子が、仕事を終えて紙パックのジュースを飲むとはどういうことなのか、ロキにはさっぱり解らない、が、それについて考えるべき時間は30分前に過ぎてしまっていた。バッキーはロキをドラッグストアのデュアン・リードに連れ込むと、そこでジュースを買ったのだった。

  


ロキは反対した。

  


ロキはアルファベット・シティに取り残された、家賃の安い、かつて自分の住む通りだった場所を見つめるのに忙しかった。ロキは動脈瘤を患いそうで、なぜならクソアベンジャーズの連中が自分の人生を破壊し続けるからだ。

  


「ロキ！」おなじみの声が聞こえる。歯を噛み締め、ロキは振り返る。崇高な赤いマントを背後でうねらせ、おかしなハンマーを握りしめ、ソーがまさに着地しようとしていた。ロキは北欧の神の豊かな胸元に、激しく指を突き立てる。

  


「何をした？」ロキが追求する。

  


「我が親愛なる人よ、」ソーが説明を始め、息を整えようとする。しかしロキの眼光の前ですっかり萎縮していた。ソーが急いで話題を変える。「戦闘があった。」

  


「戦闘。」ロキが、ゆっくりと、危険なほど邪悪に告げる。

  


「そうだ。」ソーが答える。ソーは輝く微笑みを見せようと努力するが、それは次第にしかめっ面へと変わっていく。あとミス２つで、ロキが爆発するだろうことに気がついたからだ。「巨大なカマキリが現れた。俺たちが思うに、あれは別次元から来たもので、君たちの、その、地下鉄のネズミを食べて成長しているらしい。」

  


ロキはそれを想像して一瞬取り乱し、恐怖で顔をしかめる。

  


「うわ、」隣でバッキーが言う。「気色悪いな、それ。」

  


大きな音をたてて紙パックをすする。

  


「何匹ぐらい？」バッキーがさらに続ける。

  


ロキはこめかみで偏頭痛が脈打ち始めるのを感じている。

  


ソーの背後でまた叫び声が聞こえ、ロキが視線を上げると、緑の閃光がマンハッタンのスカイラインを横切り、別の戦前からのビルに突っ込んでいった。

  


ロキが目を見開く。

  


「まだ倒してないのか？」

  


「ああ、」ソーが若干気まずそうに言いつつ顎をかく。「そうだ、まだ戦闘中だ。」

  


「動脈瘤が破裂しそうだ！」ロキが怒鳴り散らす。

  


「ねえ、」バッキーがソーに聞く。「キャップどこ？」

  


「キャプテン？」ソーがバッキーに顔を向ける。肩越しを見つめ黙考する。「ああ、戦闘の最中のはずだ。彼はこのミッションのリーダーだ。」

  


「どのスーツ着てた？」バッキーに気圧されて、ソーがひく。「あれは確か、ステルススーツと呼んでいたと思うが。とてもダークな。」

  


「わお、」バッキーが夢見心地で言う。「すごくホット。」

  


「私はどうしたらいいんだ？」ロキは愚かな親友と、さらに大々的に愚かな偽夫に割って入る。

  


ソーとバッキーが、かつて自分のアパートだった残骸を指し示すロキに向き直る。

  


「公務員の給料じゃ、ここ以外は賄えない！」十分な怒りをこめて見つめればアパートが再び物質化でもするかのように、ロキは何もなくなった空間を睨みつける。物理的にそれは不可能だ。ロキの不機嫌がさらに増す。

  


「居場所ならタワーにある。」ソーが深く響く声で言う。

  


ロキはゆっくりと振り返り、大きすぎる、巨大な、豊穣の神に向き合う。

  


「なんだと？」

  


「タワーだ！」ソーが明るく言う。「アベンジャーズ・タワーだ。スタークが俺にフロアごと与えてくれた。部屋ならたくさんあるぞ。」

  


ロキはソーを見つめる。

  


「君は一度来ただろう、覚えてないのか？」

  


ロキは目を細める。

  


「俺と一緒に使えばいい。」ソーが熱をこめて説明をする。「俺のベッドはとても大きいぞ。」

  


ロキは眼球がこぼれ落ちそうになる。

  


「私に一緒に住めと言っているのか？」

  


「そうだ！」ソーがうなずく。

  


「アベンジャー・タワーで。あんたの住む。」

  


「その通りだ！」ソーはほっとした様子を見せた。ロキがこの状況で混乱してしまったと思ったかのように。

  


「で、あんたは、」ロキはこめかみに静脈を浮かべながら言う。「その巨大なトニー・スターク・アパートに、ベッドが一つしかないと言うんだな？」

  


ソーは髭をなでつけようとしたが、まぬけなハンマーを手にしているせいで、それが妨げられる。「そうだ。そのようだな。」

  


ロキが喉を締められたような声を漏らす横で、裏切り者の親友がキャッキャとはしゃいでいる。

  


「こういうの、ファンフィクで読んだことある。」バッキーが笑い、ジュースは忘れさられる。

  


「だめだ！絶対だめ！」ロキが叫ぶ。

  


「なぜ、だめなのだ？」ソーがふくれる。

  


背景で、また一つ破壊による大音響がおこり、3種類の警報が鳴り響く。火の熱があがり、赤く輝くブリキのスーツの男が飛び回り、手からビームを出しまくりながら、ロキの目の前についに登場した、あり得ないほど巨大なカマキリにフラフラにされている。

  


「私にはこんなことをしてる暇はない！あんたもそうだ。仕事の途中じゃないのか？」

  


彼らの後ろで猛スピードの激突が起き、三人は振り返ると、かつて雑貨屋だった残骸から誰かが立ち上がるのを目撃する。

  


「ソー、」息を切らせたお馴染みの声がする。「人助けか？」

  


「あ、」バッキーが突然うっとりし始め、全ての集中が、胸に白く輝く星のついた、ダークネイビーのスーツを着たブロンドに注がれる。

  


「ああ、キャプテン、すまない。急ぎの用事があったのだ。」

  


「これより急ぎの用事—」背後で爆発が起こり、キャプテン・アメリカが顔を曇らせる。

  


「さよなら、カッツ・デリカテッセン。」バッキーは悲しそうに言うと、キャップに顔を向けえくぼを見せる。

  


「ハイ、スティーヴ。」

  


「え？—ああ、」キャプテン・アメリカの視線がバッキー注がれる。こんな状況にもかかわらず—背景で戦闘が繰り広げられ、額から血が滴り、そして、しかも巨大カマキリが金切り声を上げているにも関わらず—キャプテン・アメリカが、あり得ないほど、肌をピンクに染める。「ハイ、バッキー。」

  


バッキーがキャップに向かって顔を輝かせる。

  


ロキはこめかみを狂ったように揉む。

  


「ようし、」ロキが吠える。「そこ、ふたり、マンハッタンを破壊しに戻れ。お前、私はお前の部屋に住む。」

  


スティーブに見とれていたバッキーが、素早く瞬くと、問いたげに自分を指差す。

  


「そうだ、お前！他に誰がいる？」

  


「俺ではないのか？」ソーがさらにふくれる。

  


「頼むから、」ロキが言う。

  


「解ったよ。」バッキーため息をつく。「でもさ、自分で俺のルームメイトに言えよな。」

  


ロキはバッキーのルームメイトを嫌っていた。ロキは、もちろんほとんどの人間を嫌っていたので、それは相手が誰でも変わらなかった。実際のところ。

  


「ああ、俺は任務に戻らねばならない、俺の大切な人よ。」ソーはロキの手を握りしめ、不条理なぐらい鋭いブルーの目で、ロキの目を深く覗き込む。「しかし、俺はまた君の元へ戻る、何があろうとも。」

  


「その必要はない。全然。」

  


「さよならのキスをしても？」ソーが熱くたずねる。

  


「だめだ。」ロキが断固告げる。

  


ソーは若干気落ちした様子だったが、カマキリが舞い降り、キャプテン・アメリカの胴体を掴んで去ろうとしていたので、ここに至り、さすがにぐずぐずしている暇はないとソーは決断したようだった。

  


頭上でハンマーをスイングさせ、仲間を救うたために飛び去っていった。

  


「ステルス・スーツが痛まないといいんだけど。」バッキーが心配そうに言う。

  


「アベンジャーズなんて嫌いだ。」ロキが睨みつける。

  


バッキーが鼻をならし、ロキに向かって手を突き出す。

  


「ジュースは？」

  


「お前も嫌いだ。」ロキはバッキーに言うと、踵を返し、自分たちがやって来た方へと戻って行った。

  


*

  


ロキとバッキーは、みすぼらしく惨めな1組みのサンドイッチを、パーティションで囲まれたバッキーの席で食べていた。なぜなら神がニューヨーク市自治体に、その職員を休憩室のある、もしくは少なくとも、60年モノの乾燥した漆喰とアスベストの残骸などではなく、本物のキッチンのある建物で働かせることを禁じたからである。大音響の爆発と破裂音が空気を引き裂いた時、バッキーは、キャプテン・アメリカの最初の夫となるよう運命づけられているとかいう、バズ・フィード・クイズの診断結果をどうとるべきか語っている最中だった。

  


ロキは口にサンドイッチを運ぶ途中でフリーズする。

  


「聞こえたか？」バッキーが瞬く。

  


「窓ガラスが粉々になった音のことか？」ロキがドライに聞く。

  


バッキーが椅子をぐるりと回し、目を見開く。

  


「うわ！」バッキーがサンドイッチを机の上に落とし、飛び上がる。「マジかよ！」

  


「私の夫はご機嫌斜めらしい。」ロキは注意深く椅子から立ち上がると、バッキーの後に続いて窓に近く。

  


彼らのいる14階フロアの外では、ニューヨーク市庁舎が燃えていた。ビルの周りの木々は真っ二つに裂け、歴史ある、神殿っぽいドームも、その上にある自由の女神像も見事にスライスされ、かろうじて残った正面階段の一部の上に、今では粉々になって積み重なっていた。大理石のビル本体は側面から砕かれ、マンハッタンの晴渡った空のもと、以前はエレガントだった円形の建物は剥き出しにされて、瓦礫に埋め尽くされている。

  


かつての市庁舎は、いわば、殲滅され、市議たちが公園へと避難し、叫び、そのような混乱ぶりは、以前にも一度あった—つまり、アベンジャーズどもが前回やらかした時である。市庁舎のてっぺんには、何か放射性の、飛行機ぐらいある大きな口に、４列ぐらいある剃刀のように鋭い歯をした、派手な紫色のなめくじがいた。

  


「ひどいな、こりゃ。」バッキーが落ちずに残った、ひび割れた窓に指を押し当てる。

  


ふたりのいるビルのアラームが鳴り響いたが、しかし、もちろん、中にいても外にいても同じ程度の安全度であり、そして、とにかく、ニューヨーカーは、エイリアンの襲撃に対しても、NY州知事アンドルー・クオモでさえ助成出来ないほどの、監督無用なスーパーヒーローたちによる非意図的な建造物破壊に対しても、大なり小なり、すでに自由放任な態度を取り始めていた。

  


つまり、ロキとその同僚たちはこのカオスを退屈に眺めるというより、紙テープの舞う、女子サッカー・チームによる凱旋パレードを見た時と同じ種類の興味を持って眺めていた。「歯の数が気に入らない。」ワンダがバッキーとロキの間に挟まって言う。「寒気がする。」

  


「明日、仕事休みになると思う？」バッキーがガラスに鼻を押しつけながら聞く。

  


「休むなら、有給取らされるよ、きっと。」ワンダが思慮深げに言う。

  


「でもさ、俺たちを来させる意味ないよ。」バッキーがワンダに向かって言う。「あのなめくじエイリアンが市庁舎を壊したし。最低1週間ぐらいは休みじゃないと。」

  


ロキは鼻をかくと頭を傾けた。

  


「正直、ほっとした。」

  


ワンダとバッキーが混乱した顔で見ると、ロキは首をふる。

  


「私はこの仕事が嫌いだからな。」遠くで、赤いマントのおなじみの姿が、小さなハンマーとともに空気を切り裂いていくのをロキは見ている。「後でソーに礼を言うよう、リマインドしてくれ。ついに、この結婚は目的を見出した。」

  


「ソーとヤるのは目的にならないのかよ。」バッキーが指摘する。

  


「それはできない。」ロキは窓に背を向ける。

  


「できない？」ワンダが眉間にシワを寄せる。「なんで？」

  


ロキは手のひらをスラックスでぬぐいながら、自分の個人的な、モラル的な、そこに存在するジレンマを、解りやすく説明しようと試みる。それは、まるで、いわば、正直になってしまいそうな感じがした。あれほど筋肉の多い男とただ寝ることなどできない。それは非倫理的だある。観念的である。そしてほぼ確実に不道徳である。

  


「彼はホットすぎる。」代わりにそう答えてみた。とりあえずの説明として。

  


ワンダとバッキーがロキを見つめる。明らかに補足を待ちながら。ロキは何も言わない。「それで？」ワンダがたずねる。

  


ロキにはワンダとバッキーに説明する暇などなかった。2メートル200キロの剥き出しの筋肉、その怒りで雷を呼ぶことのできる、そんな誰かとセックスすることを考えるだけで、脳がゆっくりと耳から溶けて流れ出しそうだなどと。

  


「説明しても無駄だ。お前たちには理解できない。」ロキは漠然と言い、友人たちが目を細め、口を開け、反論を待つ様子を無視し、素早く立ち去った。

  


*

  


なんだかんだマンハッタンが再び焼かれ、そんな時、何をするべきか？バッキーがロキに、セレブなハウス・パーティーへの招待をゲットしたと告げる。はっきり言って、ロキはもう学生じゃないし、アルコールで上手くいかないことも最近多い。しかし、ロキはアパートを失ったのだ。おそらく仕事も。そして偽夫は全く電話をしてこない。丸一日。

  


そして、もうどうにでもなれと、パーティーに行くことにした。

  


20代半ばを若干過ぎた人間として適切な範囲で、できる限りあばずれっぽい感じになるよう念を入れ、それは要するに、透けるように薄いノースリーブのクロップ・トップに、アイライン、そして腹をさらすには確実に寒過ぎる、が、ロキは気にしない。

  


「ヤル気まんまんだな。」バッキーはにんまりとしてロキを見る。

  


ロキはしかめっ面で親友を見る。とはいえ、バッキーはレザージャケットに、ぴたぴたにタイトなレザーパンツで、それだってある種あばずれスタイルである。

  


「その髪、どれくらい時間をかけた？」

  


「それって、アイライン？」バッキーがやり返す。

  


ロキがバッキーを睨む。バッキーがにやにやと笑い返す。

  


「我々ふたりには、何らかのアクションが必要だ。」

  


「それこそが、」バッキーがロキの肩に腕をまわす。「肝心要っていうか、ちんこの要っていうか。なるようになるさ。」

  


ロキはうめくが、しかし半笑いで唇を上げずにはいられなかった。

  


ちんこの要、まさに。

  
  


ふたりはマレー・ヒルでのパーティに、ファッショナブルな程度に遅刻して到着する。全てがロキの好みよりもミッドタウン寄り過ぎたが、しかし、イースト・リバー近くのペントハウスで誰かが開いたパーティーで、イースト・リバー近くのペントハウスのパーティで出される無料のアルコールを断るほど、ロキも愚かではなかった。

  


「もう少しあばずれ度は抑えるべきだったか？」ロキが聞く。というのも、そこにいる誰もがロキより肌の露出が少なかった。

  


「俺らが必死だって人に分からせなきゃ。」バッキーが言う。「普通にしてたら、俺ら存在しないも同然だし。」

  


そんな言い方は無いとも思ったが、バッキーの発言には何某かの真実があったので、ロキは首を振り、友人をバーへと引きずっていった。

  


よく判らないものが混ざった、大きなパンチボールの中身を1ショット飲むと、ロキはリラックスして謎の混合物を一杯丸ごといただくことにした。

  


「ありがとう。」

  


「なあ、」バッキーが自分のカップを口に近づけながら言う。「あれってお前の夫？」

  


「は？」ロキは頭を跳ね上げる。部屋の向こうへとバッキーの視線を追うと、案の定、キラキラ光るブロンドヘアの壊滅的にハンサムな頭が、少なくとも200トンはある純度100%の筋肉の、剥き出しの、セクシャル・エネルギーの上に乗っかっていた。「どういうことだ。」

  


綺麗にネイルの施された手を、ムカつくほど立派な二の腕に置いた、自分の胸元ぐらいの背丈の女性をソーは見下ろしていた。

  


「あの赤毛のこと誘ってんのかな？」バッキーが洒落たジャングルジュースをゴクリと飲み込む。そして眉を跳ね上げる。「あれウィドウ？」

  


「なんなんだ、これは？」ロキはバッキーのレザージャケットを纏った腕を掴む。今にして思えば、バッキーがこのハウス・パーティの招待をどこで受けたか聞くべきだった。

  


「ソーがここに来るなんて知らなかったんだ！」バッキーが小声で言い返し、ふたりはしゃがみこみ、手で口を覆って囁き始める。

  


「お前、これ、アベンジャーズのハウス・パーティーだと知ってて連れてきたのか？」ロキは親友を睨みつける。

  


「知らないよ！」親友は答える。「そうかも！」

  


ロキはバッキーのことが嫌になった。誰かひとりでもいいから、ニューヨーク全体で、自分が許容できる人間が他にもいたらいいのにと願った。残念ながら誰もいないし、いたとしても、バッキーだけが唯一ロキが恥をさらせる相手だった。ふたりは一心同体、ペニスに飢えたあばずれである。

  


「お前、今夜こそ誰かとヤるって言ってたのは、スティーブ・ロジャースのことか？」ロキは、突然無実っぽいブルーの目をし始めたバッキーを覗き込む。

  


「なんでそんなこと言うの？」バッキーは高すぎる声で言う。「彼を見かけた？ここで？俺があのアメリカの伝説と寝たがってるように見える？」

  


「もういい。」ロキはバッキーに言い、ふたりは体を起こした。

  


部屋の向こうで、ソーの温かく響く笑い声が、彼と赤毛の周囲の空間を満たしている。ロキは気に食わなかった。

  


ブラック・ウィドウの考えひとつで、自分など一瞬で殺されるとロキには解ってはいたが、ロキは彼女を睨みつけることをやめられず、ドリンクの半分を一気飲みする。

  


「オーケー、」噛み締めた歯の隙間からバッキーに向かって言う。「これを正さねば。」

  


「これ？」バッキーが友人を当惑してみつめる。「これって？」

  


「これだ。」ロキはドリンクの残りを飲み干すと、一番近くのテーブルにグラスを叩きつけ、バッキーを引きずって部屋の向こう側へと向かって行った。

  
  


人混みをかき分け、ソー にたどり着いた時にはウィドウは姿を消していた。ソーは壁に寄りかかり誰かに話しかけてー

  


「ハイ、スティーブ、」バッキーがあどけなさそうな目で吐息まじりに言う。

  


「ああ、」キャプテン ・アメリカがソーから目をふたりの方へ目を向け、びくりとする。そして一瞬で、彼の曇り無い百合のように白い頬がピンクに染まる。彼は完全にバッキーに見入っているーバッキーの全て、極度にピタピタのレザーパンツから何からをー彼のクリスタルブルーの、輝けるアメリカン・ボーイの目を見開いて。「バック、ワオ」

  


「あんた、」ロキは大声で言う。親友とアメリカのお気に入りスーパーヒーローとのあれこれは無視して、嫉妬にかられてソーの胸に指を突きつける。

  


「ロキ！」ソーはいつものように嬉しそうだ。

  


それに、ソーはロキの全身を眺めると、ロキの今日の気合い、特に、平らな腹の色白な肌を気に入ったようだった。が、ロキは気にも留めなかった。なぜなら、ジャングル・ジュース1杯と1ショット分、ロキはさっきより酔っていたし、それに怒っている。なぜなら誰の唇も、厳密には、北欧の神である偽夫の唇が自分の唇に触れていないからだ。

  


「ついて来い。」ロキはソーを睨みあげる。ソーの極度にフィットした、黒い薄手のコットンTシャツの襟元を掴むと、ソーを引きずって人混みを通り抜け、空いてるカウチに押し込む。

  


ソーは戸惑った様子も見せない。混乱した様子すらもない。ロキがカウチのクッションにソーを押し込み、そのとても太い腿の上に素早く乗り上がると、むしろ、喜んでいるようだった。

  


「ロキ？」ソーが問いかける。

  


「いちゃつくぞ。」ロキは宣言すると、再び襟元を掴み、ソーの顔を自分の顔に引き寄せた。

  


ロキの背中をしっかりと固く支える手の様子からして、ソーは全く気にしていない様子だった。ソーの手がロキの引き締まった筋肉を上下に彷徨い、ロキは満足げな声をあげ、応えるように舌をソーの喉まで差し込んだ。そしてソーが唸り、合わさった胸を通してその振動をロキは感じる。背骨を滑り降りる、火花の熱いシャワーが陶然と心地よかった。

  


ソーの手が、申し訳程度の面積しかないクロップトップの中に滑りこむ。熱い肌の上に置かれる手のひらの熱、それこそが間違いなく、あばずれ服が発明された理由である。

  


ふたりは、お互いの唇と舌をさらにしばらく滑りあわせた。ロキはソーの太ももの上に乗っている自分のものと、腹に当たるソーのアイアン・グリップに、例えば銀行口座を開けとか、生命保険にサインしろとか、公証人になれとか、とにかくアメリカ政府が必要とする何でも、そのせいでソーがロキにどんな厄介ごとを持ち込んだとしても、その価値は十分にあると思った。

  
  


どこか、ロキが置き去りにしてきたその場所で、キャプテン・アメリカは今だに頬を染め、バッキーに可愛らしく微笑んでいる。

  


「そのジャケットいいね。」バッキーがスムーズに言う。スムーズな人みたいに、壁にスムーズに寄り掛かり、片方の手をスムーズにスティーブのレザージャケットに押し当てながら。

  


スティーブの笑顔が広がり、目が黒みを帯び、ブロンドの前髪が顔の上に落ちる。

  


「ありがとう。」スティーブの声はとても低く、バッキーの内臓を侵食する。スティーブがバッキーの方に体を傾け、バッキーはモールス信号でスティーブとコミュニケーションを取るのかというぐらい、睫毛を瞬かせる。「いいよね、その—」

  


バッキーは身繕いし、腰を突き出し、危険なほど低く、ゆるく、胸元がのぞいて見える、Tシャツのネックラインから鎖骨を見せる。これでどうだ、とバッキーは思う。キャプテン・アメリカが、バッキー・バーンズは否定できないほどセクシーだとついに認めるだろう。欲望に圧倒され、恋に落ち、そしてふたりは結婚し、子育てをし、バッキーは平凡な公務員を引退するだろう。

  


バッキーがさらに睫毛を瞬かせる。

  


「—髪、」スティーブ・ロジャースが言う。

  


バッキーが瞬く。

  


「え？」

  


「とてもよく、」スティーブが口をぱくぱくさせ、手を振り回し、まるでハドソン・リバーの生温く汚染された水からあげられた魚のようだ。「似合ってる。」

  


バッキーが見つめる。

  


スティーブが頬を染める。

  


バッキーが首を傾け、考える。

  


「ねえ、その言葉ありがたく頂くよ。キスする？」

  


スティーブはさらに大きく目を見開き、息をのむ。そして彼は激しくうなずき、バッキーがにやりと笑って、唇を舐めた。

  


*

  


アメリカ政府は絶望するほどのろまだが、しかし、スーパーヒーロー、神、超人兵士を雇っている連邦政府の秘密自衛軍が、自分の雇い主の場合は少しはましなようだった。

  


ロキはかなり高級な美容院に来ていて、それはもちろん分不相応だが、しかし、また絶対的に無くては生きていけないもので、そんな時に突然、雷鳴が轟き、稲妻が走ると、強引な青い目をした、ばかげだハンマーを持った、非常に大柄な金髪の男が、サロンのガラス窓に顔を押しつけていた。

  


ソーは夢中でロキに手をふっている。

  


「あれって—？」スタイリストのマルコが、ロキの毛先の痛んだ部分をトリミングしながら聞く。

  


「そうだ。」ロキがため息をつく。

  


「ソーと知り合い？」

  


「う…彼は私の夫だ。」

  


「ロキ！」ソーの声がガラスを震わせながら響く。「郵便で手紙を受け取った！」

  


「答えなくていいの？」マルコが聞く。毛先を揃え、まっすぐに整えながら。

  


ロキが再びため息をつく。

  


「おい、そんな所でつっ立ってるのはやめろ。私が大事な用事の最中なのが、見て解らないか？」

  


ソーはどうにかドアを開けると、よろめきながら入ってきた。ロキはそれをこのアベンジャーズにとっての勝利とみなす。なぜなら、シンプルにガラス窓を突き破って来ないとは限らないからだ。

  


「ロキ、」ソーが熱く告げる。「偉大なニュースを持ってきた。」

  


「言葉の定義が私たちの間で共通しているとは思えない。が、続けろ。」

  


「政府の市民サービスから手紙が来た！」ソーは上着のポケットから白い封筒を引っ張り出す。「公式の紋章付きで、在留資格取得への探究を、さらに追求するよう励ましている。」

  


ソーは太陽のように微笑み、ロキに手紙を差し出す。

  


「ああ、」マルコが仕事の邪魔にとがめるような視線をむける中、手紙をさっと見る。「面接をするそうだ。」

  


「面接？」ソーの微笑みが陰る。しかし、目が眩むほどではない程度で、いまだ恐ろしいほど魅力的である。「彼らは何を聞く？面接など受けたことがない。」

  


「思うに、かなり難題のはずだ。」ロキはドライに告げながら手紙を畳み直す。「猛勉強が必要だな。合格しなければ、ただちに強制送還させられるぞ。」

  


「強制送還？」ソーの微笑みがさらに5%減少する。輝くような笑顔から、明るい微笑み程度に。「ビフレストを使わずに俺をアスガルドへ送り返すことなどできない。もし不合格だったら、俺をどこに送るつもりだろうか？」

  


「ううん、解らんが、」ロキは、鏡の中の自分を吟味する。「どこか酷いところ。寒くて。たぶん南極。袖のある服を着なければならないぞ。」

  


ソーはその可能性にかなり恐れを感じているようだった。

  


「前髪を作るのはどう思う？」ロキがマルコに聞く。

  


マルコが鏡の中のロキを見て、考えこむように頭を傾ける。

  


「’00年代中期のボーイズバンドのPVっぽく見えたいなら、勧めるかな。」

  


「だめだ。」ソーが大声で言う。「ロキ、私が面接に合格して、ここにいることができるよう、手伝ってくれないか？」

  


「だめだ。」ロキがマルコに向かって顔をしかめる。「そこまで攻めない感じで。顔を縁取るぐらいで。」

  


「ロキ、頼む。」ソーが言う。

  


「だめだ。」ロキが答える。

  


「説明が解りにくかった？」マルコが言う。

  


「ロキ、」ソーが遮り、ロキの椅子を回して自分に向ける。足元に膝をつき、マルコを驚かせ、ロキを内心で唸らせる。「頼む。君にはこれまでにも何かと頼んできた。夫が、自分の夫にする頼み事の範囲をはるかに超えて。すでに大いに俺を助けてくれた、我が親愛なる人よ。しかし、俺はここに、アスガルドの王子として、ミョルニルを操る者として、アース神族の未来の王として、頼む、我が君よ、俺は君に請い、平伏し、そして—」

  


「お願いだから、タン・フランスに免じて、彼を救ってあげて。」マルコが言う。「そうしたら、酷くない前髪作ってあげるから。」

  


ロキは薄く笑い、ため息をつき、ブロンドの巨人がさらに口を開いて騒ぎを起こそうとするので、ソーの口を手でふさぐ。

  


「わかった。わかったから！静かにしろ、面接の勉強を手伝ってやる。」

  


ソーの微笑みが以前のワット数を取り戻し、ロキはうめきながら、大袈裟に椅子に沈み込む。

  


「今までで、最高に最低の出来事だ。」ソーの顔に向かって、嘆いてみせる。

  


「それはまだ、私があんたに前髪を作ってあげてなかった時までの話。」マルコが微笑みと共に告げ、ロキの椅子を回して鏡の方に向けた。

  
  


前髪を作ったのは、確かに、ミスだった。マルコには絶対に言わないが。前髪をハットの中に隠し、2日後、アベンジャーズ・タワーのエレベーターにロキは乗り込んだ。

  


「ミスター・ラウフェイソン、」エレベーターが言う。「またお会いできて嬉しいです。」

  


「私がここに来たのは本意ではない。私は人質だ。警察を呼んでくれ。」

  


「だめです、サー。それはプロトコールに違反します。」

  


「典型的だな。」ロキは呟く。

  


「ミスター・オーディンソンがあなたの到着を待ちわびています。」エレベーターはしばらく沈黙する。「彼はあなたの滞在期限を明朝まで延長しました。あなたにはやらねばならないことが、多いそうで。」

  


ロキにはこんなことをしている暇はなかった。考えられる限り一番ずる賢い展開について、バッキーと電話で酔っ払いトークをするために、観なければならない『バチェラー』のエピソードがいくつか残っている。

  


「私には予定がある。」ロキが大声で告げる。

  


「ええ…それは、あなたからミスター・オーディンソンに説明する必要があると思います。」

  


「結婚などするものではないな、エレベーター。」苦しそうにロキが言う。「どれほど相手がホットな男でもだ。ホットな場合はなおさらだ。厳密には、腹筋が12パックな、燃えるほどホットな北欧の神の場合だ。」

  


「人間は12パックの腹筋を持つことなどできるのですか？サー？」ソーのフロアへと上がりながら、エレベーターがたずねる。

  


「人間には無理だ。だがソーにはできる。」

  


ドアが開くと、ソーがあばずれっぽい総面積のタンクトップで、髪を後ろに流し、キッチンテーブルに座り、ロキを見た瞬間、素晴らしく幸せそうな微笑みで顔を輝かせる。

  


「ロキ！」ソーの声が響き、恐ろしいほど愛情がこもっている、いつものように。

  


ロキがうめく。

  


「結婚なんて絶対にするもんじゃない。」ロキはもう一度エレベーターに警告すると、ソーの勉強を助けに向かった。

*

  


退屈なアメリカの歴史と憲法を、ソーの美しく気まぐれな頭に詰めこむためにふたりは数週間を費やし、それは悪夢も同然だったが、正直ロキにとって最悪の時間というわけでもなかった。ソーは無限にポストイットを使い、そして、仕事で長い1日を過ごした後、グリーンカード取得問題集に取り組むという、さらに長い1日のために、ロキが要求したロキの好みにぴったりのワインとフルーティーなカクテルを、冷蔵庫にストックすることを覚えた。

  


恐らくソーはロキが認めているより賢いが、しかし、窓の外を眺めて何かコメントするたび、例えばくだらない雲や何かについて、そのたびに彼の美しく小さな顔がぽかんとした表情を浮かべ、そして、生まれてから一度も何も考えたことがなさそうな様子で首を傾げたりするので、それがロキにはかなり効いてしまい、単語ノートを脇に押しのけ、ソーの太ももによじ登るはめになることが一度では済まなかった。ソーはロキに対して一度も不平を言わず、ロキは、もちろん、ソーについて不平をこぼしまくったが、しかし、いやらしく、いちゃつくことが上手いことについては、一度も文句は言わなかった。

  


*

  


とても普通にソーはグリーンカード取得の面接を行った。

  


異星人たちはその日は静かで、彼がビルから目を輝かせ満足げに出てくると、飲みかけのミルクシェイクを持ったロキが、不本意そうな様子で待っていた。

  


「どうだった？」ロキが聞く。

  


「彼らが今まで会ったなかで、俺が一番市民権にふさわしい候補者だったはずだ！」ソーはロキに向かって顔を輝かせる。「これほど素晴らしい解答は聞いたことがないと言われたぞ！」

  


面談の質問は、ジョージ・ワシントンを知っているか？とか、重犯罪を犯したことはないか？とか、そういうものだと解ってはいたが。そして、ソーが普段の仕事で、建造物破壊による莫大な金銭的損害を与えていることが見逃されていることについて、ロキが不平を並べたり、たずねたりする一瞬の隙も与えず、ソーはロキのウエストを抱えてくるくると回り始めた。

  


「こら！」ロキが抗議の声をあげる。「ミルクシェイク！ミルクシェイク！」

  


「彼らはイエスと言ってくれたぞ、ロキ！彼らに祝福を与えよう！」ソーはミルクシェイクにも、3年前バッキーに連れて行かれたアークティック・モンキーズのライブで買った60ドルのスウェットも全く眼中になく、ロキをスピンし続けた。

  


「何なんだこれは！ソー！降ろせ！」

  


ソーは降ろさない。

  


そのかわり、ソーはロキの頬に口づけ、髭がロキの滑らかな肌を擦る。ロキは身をすくめ、ソーはさらにもう一度、そして何度も繰り返し、ロキの肌がピンクになり、くすくす笑い始めるまで続けた。

  


「解ったから！」笑いの発作の合間にロキが言う。「解ったって！どういたしまして！どういたしましてって！降ろせ、脳筋！」

  


「彼らはグリーンカードの取得を許可してくれた。」ソーが明るく笑いながら、ロキを下ろす。ロキは静かに地面に足を降ろし、ソーが大きく、温かな手のひらで、ロキの染まった頬を撫で、さらに優しく唇にキスをする。「君がいなければ、成し遂げられなかった。ありがとう。」

  


ロキは早鐘を打つ胸元にミルクシェイクを抱え、ソーのチクチクする髭に指を滑らせる。

ロキは爪先立って、ソーにキスを返した。

  


*

  


ソーがグリーンカードを取得したその日、ロキはもうたくさんだと思った。

  


それは結婚についてではなかった。奇妙なことに。そして、ソー、あの数量化不能で、説明不能な、不可知な存在のことでもなく。

  


ワンダは倦怠感だと言う。

  


ベビーブーマーが社会保障制度を吸いつくし、共和党が医療保険や医療補助や食糧クーポンを骨抜きにしているせいで、ミレニアルたちが、いかに死ぬまで働き続けなければならないかについて書かれた記事の読みすぎだと、バッキーは言う。

  


ピーターは—ロキはピーターの言うことには耳を傾けない。ロキはピーターが大音をたててひっくり返るまで、椅子を傾け続けた。

  


「変化が必要だ。」ロキは宣言する。ロキはボスからデータ・セット解析が間違っていることについて、パッシブアグレッシブなメールを受け取っていた。ちょうど一つ前のボスからのパッシブアグレッシブなメールで指示された、そのとおりに実行したにも関わらず。

  


「お前の前髪、言おう言おうと思ってたんだけど…」バッキーが言い、ロキがストレス・ボールをバッキーの顔に投げつける。

  


ボールがバッキーの頭で跳ね返り、彼の親友が睨みつける。

  


「静粛に！」ロキが宣言する。「私は今考え中だ！」

  


「それこそ心配なんだけど。」ワンダはそう言うと自分のコンピュータに向き直り、ネットショッピングの続きへと戻っていった。

  


*

  


その後、ロキの調子をおかしくさせている何かについて黙らせようと、気乗りも成功もしきらない試みではあったが、バッキーはロキをタロイモミルクのタピオカティーのショップに連れ出した。

  


突然、空に雷光が走り、ソーがロキとバッキーの前に着陸し、跪く。赤いマントを背中でなびかせ、地面のミョルニルを握る腕の筋肉が隆起している。

  


「わあ、すげ。」バッキーがタピオカを吸いこむ。

  


「地下鉄というものを聞いたことがあるか？」ロキが言う。ソーのアーマーが、ものすごく筋肉を引き立てていることなんか見ていない、というふりで。

  


「ロキ、」ソーが微笑みながら立ち上がる。

  


「ソー、」ロキが答える。ロキにとっては不幸にも、腹立たしくも、親しみがこもってしまう。

  


「ちょっと待った。」バッキーがタピオカを噛み噛み、聞く。「いつそうなったの？」

  


ロキがバッキーの顔を叩き、黙らせる。

  


「何かあったのか？」

  


「郵便で書状を受け取った。」ソーの声が心地よく、温かく、空気を震わせる。

  


「何？一番最初？お前のこと誇りに思うよ。」

  


「うるさい、バーンズ！」バッキーの顔に手を叩きつける。「それで？」

  


「これが市民権の部署から届いた。」ソーが照れくさそうに言う。マントの中にあるポケットに手を伸ばし、市民権移民局の住所が書かれた封筒を取り出す。

  


ロキはタピオカミルクティーをバッキーに押しつけ、封筒に手に取った。

  


「これが？あんたグリーンカード？」

  


「君に一番最初に知らせたかった。」ソーが大きく微笑む。「君の助けと友情が無かったら、俺はこれを手にすることができなかった。」

  


「あと、結婚も。」バッキーが助け舟を出す。

  


「そうだ、」ソーの表情が和らぐ。「それもだ。」

  


ロキは無視した。ソーの声を、ソーの目を、ソーの顔を無視した。話すとソーの声が低くなることを、ロキの動きを追わずにいられない様子を、それら全てを無視した。なぜなら、無視しなければ、肋骨の下の穏やかな動揺や、気温のせいではなく、ソーが自分を見つめていることで、自分の顔が熱いことを認めてしまいそうだったからだ。

  


もしソーという、オーディンの息子、アスガルドの王子、北欧の神、アベンジャーズのひとり、目の前に立ち、背後に赤いマントをなびかせ、輝く日光の下で金髪をキラキラさせ、青い目は何か危険なほど優しく、そして間違いなくプライドに燃えている、このナンセンスな存在を無視しなければ、ロキは、全てが砂の上にあるようなものだったという、現実と向き合わざるを得ない。悲しく、哀れで、孤独な、自分の職業を、労働を、ほとんどの人間を嫌っている、皮肉こそが人格の全てだと思い込み、学生ローンを抱え込んだ、毎月の賃料を支払い過ぎなミレニアルにはこの関係を、スーパーヒーローなだけでなく、実際の神話的な存在との結婚を、維持することができない。そして彼は王族でもある。一体、何なんだ。とロキは考える。

  


ロキは心臓が一瞬にして腹の底に沈み込むような気がした。ソーが足を踏み出し、指でロキの顎を上向かせるまで。

  


「ビフレストの修理が終わったのだ、実は。」

  


「ビフレスト？」ロキが聞く。

  


「虹の橋だ。ミッドガルドとアスガルドを結ぶ。アスガルドと9つの世界とを結ぶ。」

  


ロキはのろのろと記憶を辿り、それについての何か—虹の橋、それが壊れた理由、それが無いとソーが帰れないことについて思い出す。

  


「直った、」ロキは落ち込んだ様子で言う。「ということは—」

  


「俺はもう、ここに拘束される必要はない。」ソーがうなずく。「俺は自由に行くことができる。」

  


「ああ、」ロキは息をのみ、顔をしかめる。「それは、よかった。」

  


ソーは何も言わず、それがさらにロキを落ち込ませた。ロキは反対の足に重心を乗せかえる。

  


「ということは、あんたは戻った方が良いということだな。アスガルドへ。王国へ。その他もろもろへ。」

  


「私は将来の統治者であり王子だ。」ソーは同意する。「しかし—」

  


ロキがソーを見上げる。

  


「…条件は満たさねばならない。」ソーが口の端を引き上げる。「その、君たちの政府がこのグリーンカードを取り消さないようにするには。」

  


ロキが瞬く。

  


「でも、あんたにはもう必要ない—」

  


「俺はとても頑張った。」ソーが断固として言う。「ものすごく苦労した。」

  


ロキは天を仰ぎつつ、しかし、不幸にも、腹立たしくも、希望を感じ始める。

  


「アスガルドには戻らねばならない。しかし、ここにもまた戻らねばならないし、この資格は保持しなければならない。それで考えたのだが、ロキ—」

  


「何だ？」今度こそ、待ちきれない様子でロキが言う。

  


「俺と一緒に来てはくれないだろうか、」ソーが微笑みとともに告げる。「アスガルドへ。何と言っても、君は俺の夫だ。我々の結婚が短いもので終わってしまうのは、残念でならない。」

  


ロキは愚か者ではない。

  


このようなことは、自分に起こるわけがない。自分は300ドルしか口座にない貧乏なミレニアルで、ワードローブの中はあばずれなレザーパンツと、もっとあばずれなタンクトップでいっぱいで、嫌っている自分の仕事が得意で、主治医のアドバイスをはるかに越える量のトランス脂肪を食べ、チャリティでボランティアをしたこともなければ、地下鉄のパフォーマーにうるさいやめろと言ったことも一度だけではない。最悪な人間ではなかったが、ベストというタイプではなかった。つまり、ロキの行末はそれほど悪くはないかもしれないが、マーヤ・ルドルフ（ポール・フェイグのコメディ映画『ブライズメイズ 史上最悪のウェディングプラン』の出演者）ならロキに良い目を見せてはくれないだろう。

  


というわけで、これは都合の良すぎる話に聞こえたし、ソーは絶対確実に、すぐにこの申し出を後悔するはずだ。ということは、これを断るなんてロキは大バカ者である。

  


「待って、」バッキーが突然割って入る。「お前、アスガルドには行けないだろ。」

  


「なぜだ？」ソーが困惑してバッキーを見る。

  


「彼の仕事はここにあるし、」バッキーが指摘する。立ち上がり、両手にはタピオカティーのプラスチック・カップを持って。「それに、彼の持ち物だって。整髪料とか。彼のー」

  


最後はボソボソ声でロキにもソーにも聞き取れなかった。

  


「何と言った？」ソーがたずねる。

  


「彼の—」バッキーがまた呟く、口の中を隠喩的ビー玉でいっぱいにして、もごもごと。

  


「すまん、」ロキが楽しそうに言う。「よく聞こえなかった。」

  


「友だち！」バッキーが大声で拗ねたように言い、ロキを睨む。「彼の友だち！」

  


ソーは納得した表情を浮かべ、一方、ロキは歓喜の笑顔を浮かべる。

  


「私がいなくて寂しくなるな！」ロキが喜びに満ち溢れて言う。

  


「ならない。」バッキーがふてくされる。

  


「なる！」ロキが満面の笑みを浮かべる。

  


「なーらーなーい。」バッキーは断固として繰り返し、イライラとタピオカを吸い込む。

  


「それほど長くはならない。」ソーが親切にバッキーに告げる。バッキーがまだ納得いかない様子でいたので、ソーはバッキーの方へ体を向けると、大きな手のひらを意味ありげに、バッキーの引き締まった肩に乗せた。「そのあいだ、私の仲間を誰かに見ていてもらわなければならない。」

  


「あんたの仲間？」バッキーが瞬く。

  


「そうだ、キャプテンだ。わかるな。彼は氷河の中でかなりの時間を過ごしていた。だから、解凍されたが、この世紀にまだあまり慣れていない。ファッションは特にだ。」

  


「カーキばっかり着てるよね。」バッキーがゆっくりと認める。

  


ソーがバッキーに向かって晴れやかな顔を向ける。

  


どうやら、ロキが思ったほどソーは愚かではなさそうだ。ロキはそれが気に入った。そして気に入らない。

  


「わかった。」バッキーはついにそう言う。キャプテン・アメリカとの結婚計画で、すでに彼の頭の中はいっぱいだとロキは確信している。「でも、お前、仕事—？」

  


「ああ、簡単な話だ。私は辞める。」

  


バッキーが固まる

  


「そんなこと、できるのか？」

  


「なぜできない？」ロキが瞬く。

  


「だってさ、それ、許されるの？」

  


ロキはにやりと笑い、前髪をはらう。

  


「私はミレニアルだ。何の資産もなければ、企業年金制度のことなど知ったことではない。この死にかけの惑星に、私を縛りつけるものなど何もない。」

  


ロキはソーに歩み寄り、ソーの肩に腕を巻きつけ、彼を見上げる。

  


「よし、このアイス・スタンドをぶっとばすぞ！」（ 一刻も早く職場から離れるぞ！）

  


「意味がわからないが。」ソーは楽しそうにロキを見下ろしながら聞く。

  


ロキの胸に名づけようもない感覚が押し寄せる、胸の骨のすぐ下に。

  


「ああ…」ロキは伸び上がり、ソーの唇に軽く口づける。「こんな場所くそくらえだ。宇宙へ行くぞ。」

  


ソーは無償の愛情と、極度の歓喜の間で、何とか表情を保っている。

  


そして、かがみ込みロキの唇に優しく口づける。

  


「アスガルドへ、行こう。」そして顔を上げる。「ヘイムダル！」

  


風が渦巻き、そして突然、明るい光のビームがふたりを取り囲む。

  


ソーが彼の大きく、バカバカしいハンマーをスウィングさせ、空中へと2人を引き上げる。鼓動が鼓膜を震わせ、ロキは夫の肩をしっかりと掴み、すばらしい歓喜と共に、惨めな惑星を残して去っていく。

  


「3月には帰れよ、くそったれー！」バッキーが地上から叫ぶ。「俺の誕生日だから！」ロキにはよく聞こえなかった。すでに宇宙を高速で進み、ソーの厚切り肉のような腕が彼を固く抱きしめていた。

  


*

  


エピローグ

  


「ああ、」低くスムーズな声が聞こえる。「若い恋だな。」

  


バッキーがタピオカティーのひとつを肩越しに放り投げ、振り向く、すでに睫毛を瞬かせながら。

  


「ハイ、スティーブ。」

  


「ハイ、バック。」スティーブが楽しそうに微笑む。

  


「あんたの友だち、俺の親友を宇宙に連れてったよ。」

  


スティーブが顔を上げ、再び晴れた空を見上げる。

  


「まさか、こんなことになるなんて。」

  


「俺のことは誘ってもくれなかった。もう少し気を遣ってくれてもいいのに。」

  


「なぜ？宇宙が好きなのか？」スティーブがバッキーに視線を戻す。

  


「まあ、ただで宇宙旅行に行けるならノーとは言わないよね。トレーダー・ジョーズに冷凍餃子を3箱買いに行くぐらいしか、週末の予定も無いし。」

  


「ああ、」スティーブは金色の眉に小さくシワを寄せている、21世紀的なものを解明しようとする時にいつもそうするように。例えば、バッキーはまじめに話しているのかどうかとか。

食べ物に関してバッキーは常に真剣だ。

  


「スティーブ、本当に美味しいんだ、その餃子。」

  


冷蔵庫いっぱいにトレーダー・ジョーズの冷凍ディナーを詰め込み、マインクラフト中毒をくぐり抜け、ハイスクールを卒業以来、バッキーの胸は透明じゃないものを見たことがないぐらい、相当な数の薄手のシャツをコレクションしている。それに、自分とスティーブ・ロジャースとの生活が将来どうなるか、詳細なファンタジーの数々を書き込んだノートが3冊。バッキー・バーンズがこのチャンスを逃すわけがなかった。

  


言いたいことに、スティーブが気づいてくれるといいなとバッキーは思った。スティーブは少し顔をしかめ、首の後ろをさすった。彼は照れた様子だ。まるであの7人の小人のひとりのように。そしてもう一度バッキーを見上げると、彼の頬はピンクに染まっていた。

  


ああ、もう、バッキーは彼をレンガの壁に押しつけて、好き勝手したくなる。「何か、他にしたいことはあるのかな？」彼がさらに深くピンクに染まる。「僕は宇宙旅行なんかには誘えない、でも—」

  


「ああ、もう、」バッキーは声に出し言うと、実際にスティーブを近くのレンガの壁に押しつける。「キスして、アメリカ。」

  


バッキーには北欧の神の夫はいないし、宇宙に行ける見込みもないけど、かっこいい髪と無敵の脚があるし、そして一番重要なのは、キャプテン・アメリカのホットな唇が自分の唇の上にあることと、舌を彼の喉まで突っ込んでいること、スティーブのわいせつで、NSFW（Not Suitable(safe) For Workplace＝職場には適さない、背後注意）な手が、シャツの下に忍び込んでいることだ。ねえ？これだって全然悪く無いはずだ。

  


  


これだってミレニアルの夢だ。


End file.
